


Fulfillment

by hazbin_hoesel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader feels bad and Al makes them feel better, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbin_hoesel/pseuds/hazbin_hoesel
Summary: You have a moment of insecurity about your body and Alastor shows you how much he loves both you and your body. Sweet, soft body worship with some self-indulgent comfort sex with our favorite deer demon. If you like this, feel free to check out my Tumblr, and enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 315





	Fulfillment

"Whoever decided that _these_ hips are not my taste definitely didn't consult me on the matter, my dear." Alastor's claws dig into your thighs as he grips the soft skin, dragging you further down the silky sheets of his bed. "Because I think that you are absolutely delectable~" He purrs, leaning down to run his tongue up the side of your neck. "And I do mean that in every way." He chuckles at his little comment, and you can't help but roll your eyes. 

It had been twenty minutes since you made a comment about wanting to buy a new set of lingerie, since one of your favourite pairs didn't fit you quite the same anymore. It hugged you a bit tighter, and you just didn't feel as nice when you wore it. In a sort of ironic twist, Alastor had taken your off-handed comment as a personal front of sorts and promptly tossed you onto his bed. Since then, he had stripped every piece of your outfit off, leaving you in just your underwear. Kisses were peppered all over your body, every inch of chub and soft skin was worshipped by Al's enthusiastic tongue and lips. 

"Al, can we just-" You move to sit up, but an authoritarian hand pushes your shoulder back down. The radio demon scoots up to prop your thighs up on his bent knees, leaning over you and grinding his hips against yours.

"We are not leaving until you are completely satisfied, my dear." It was almost a threat, how he said it, and you gave up trying to fight it off. Instead, you relaxed on the sheets and moved your gaze away from his. 

"Fine."

He practically purrs as he leans down to attack your neck again, slowly inching down to your sternum, then to your breasts, where his kisses mixed in with kitten licks and tiny nibbles on your breasts and ribs. His hands wander your body, tracing over your soft tummy and tracing over the little stretch marks that had cropped up over time. As his kisses scoot lower and more broad in their search for your skin, his hands press down into your plump thighs, squeezing the skin with an appraising growl that sends heat right to your core. You instinctively lace a hand into his hair, which gains another growl of approval. His nails are ticklish, even when they move to slide your bra down, and his fervent attention to your nipples and the surrounding plush skin had you giggling a bit. His eyes light up at the noise, and he presses another kiss to your sternum. "There we are, darling, you're already getting dressed."

You drape your arms over his shoulders, pulling a bit at the hair near his neck. "Shut up, Al." You snort a laugh, tugging him up for a smooch to his nose. 

Alastor covers the sound of his tail wagging with a chuckle, kissing your cheek sweetly before sliding back and lying on his stomach. "Very well, perhaps I'll put my mouth to better use..." His lips wander around the hem of your underwear, tickling your skin with teasing nibbles as he hooks your legs over his shoulders. "Now, darling, I have a little idea to show you _just_ how much I enjoy your body, hm?" His tone drips with sultry innuendo, sending shivers down your spine. His eyes stare up at you, shining with the promise of something more. "I'm going to spend as much time as I need worshipping your lovely body until I have you writhing and begging for me to taste you properly. Because _I_ can be fulfilled by _all_ of you." 

With that, he sets to work at an even more insistent pace than before. A whirlwind of lips, tongue, and teeth trailing all over your hips, thighs, tummy, everywhere he _knew_ you needed his love the most. It wasn't just sex, no, it was a statement. A statement that he was going to do exactly what he said, and no matter how much you whined and rolled your hips, he wasn't going to give you what you wanted to rush to. Soon the inside of your thighs are littered with hickeys and love bites, those same marks littered on your tummy and even a few on your sides. You squirm on his sheets, trying to wiggle your hips enough to have his mouth's attention just a little bit higher-

  
All at once, he lowers your legs and sits up, tucking himself under your thighs and nuzzling your shoulder. "My little doe, you're positively _soaked_ ," He purrs, running a finger down your slit over your underwear, selling out how turned on you were. Alastor's grin oozed self-satisfaction, he's so pleased with how well his point was made. You try to roll your hips up, either to temp him or to gain friction, and he tuts at you softly. "So impatient, goodness." 

"Hurry _up,_ you ass~" You grumble, wiggling your hips and brushing your ass against his dick, which despite being held behind various layers was very obviously hard and ready for you. "You're just as up for it as I am..." 

Alastor purrs at you as he slinks off the bed, elegantly shedding his clothes and eventually showing off his lithe, scarred form for you to leer at. "See something you like, my love?" He teases, a casual hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a few pumps. It was a shame you couldn't see his tail from this angle, but the low lighting was enough to highlight the contours of his thin yet toned figure.

You sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed, leaning forward to try and drag him back to you but he catches your wrists. With a quick maneuver (that he totally _didn't_ use a few shadows to help him do so smoothly), you find yourself in his lap, panty-less, your stomach pressed up against his with your arms around his shoulders. The Lotus position, one you had tried before on the days Alastor was feel more loving and tender with you, but one he also knew sometimes worried you about how you looked in it. You stare up at his eyes, which are looking back down at you with a gentle look. "Al, I..." You trail off, unsure of exactly what you wanted to say. But that was enough for him, he could read you like a book even without your eyes spelling out exactly what you wanted.

Alastor cups your cheek, humming quietly before pulling you into a loving, tender kiss. Your hands dig into his shoulders and you cling to him, pressing all of your plump body into him, baring everything for his sharp gaze. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, lazy in movement but it was a good pace for the pair of you. Tonight was about enjoyment. Breaking the kiss, he touches his forehead to yours. "I promise, my little doe, I love _all_ of you, and you will simply have to send me to the depths of Hell's darkest void to try and rid yourself of me. But," He shifts a bit and you gasp when the head of his cock makes itself known at your slit. Alastor's smile takes a knowing edge to it as he slides into you, relishing the way your breath hitches and how your nails dig into his shoulders. "Even then, it won't be long before I'm back for my love, my darling." He grins, teasing and roguish and just _perfect_ before he thrusts his hips up, nearly knocking the wind out of you. He's unrelenting, as always his movements are precise and calculated, and there's not much else you can do but hold on and enjoy it. 

"Al- Alastor- _ahh_ please-" You snake a hand into his hair, tugging his head down to pant and whine into his ear. "Please-" You pant, rolling your hips and making him stutter in his rhythm. 

A raspy laugh is panted into your own ear, followed by his lips peppering your neck with kisses. His movements are smooth, languid, but still firm and impactful as he plunges in and out of your heat. "Of course, my little doe, always. After all, a gentlemen always satisfies his lover, hm?" He shifts, using his upper body strength to lift you up and slam his hips into yours. The new angle has you shriek with the way his cock stimulates you, his pelvis grinding into your clit as his cock speaks your sweet spot head-on. Your body was on fire in the best way, and you knew it wouldn't be long before you came. You were too sensitive from his teasing, too riled up to try and hold back. Alastor recognizes the shift in your body language and grins even wider, nodding in understanding. "Soon, my dear, soon, just- just a bit more. We'll go together, alright?"

You feel him pry one of your hands from his shoulder to lace your fingers with his, the firm grasp adding an extra layer of intimacy to your nightly debauchery. "To-gether- _ahh_ -" You moan, writhing in his grasp as your nerves scream at your oncoming orgasm. Alastor's thrusts speed up impossibly so, his cock slamming into you at a brutal pace before you both erupt into cries of passion, the white-hot fire of orgasm overcoming both of you. Swept up in emotion, he shoves your lips together, stifling your cry with his own low, guttural growl as he cums inside you. It was enough to make your brain short circuit almost, and the world disappears into a blur of white and a warm, content feeling in your lax body. When you return to the realm of the unliving, Alastor is cleaning up his mess at your thighs with a warm washcloth, his magic helping him refresh the pair of you enough to curl up together under the blankets without problem.

You curl up in his arms, resting your head on his shoulder and kissing the space over his heart. His fingers run through your hair, a content hum resonating from his chest. It was quiet, but sweet, your feelings expressed through little kisses and warm, loving cuddles. And, for the time being at least, that was all that filled your mind. It was all you needed. Alastor shifts to kiss your forehead, smiling against your skin. "Good night, my love." He murmurs, just barely above a whisper to compliment the mellow mood. You mumble incoherently back to him, falling asleep. 


End file.
